La plus froide des Salles Communes
by nestie
Summary: Séries d'OS : "Tu l'as tué ?" "Evidemment" . Serpentard. La salle commune. Un samedi matin. Ils sont tous réunis. Bellatrix fait crisser ses ongles : Andromeda est encore introuvable. Lucius sourit, il ne peut être innocent, Régulus a le regard troublé. Tout est suspect ce matin là. Que s'est-il passé ? C'est sûrement à cause d'elle. C'est toujours elle...
1. Prologue

**La plus froide des Salles Communes**

**Plongée dans la maison des Vert et Argent à l'époque de Lucius, Bella, Narcissa, Régulus et les autres.**

**Série de One Shot.**

**Sont prévus pour le moment : les soeurs Black, Lucius, Regulus. Si vous avez une idée pour un autre perso, n'hésitez pas ! Certains personnages auront plusieurs OS.**

Rating M : Rien d'explicite mais un langage... disons... parfois très imagé !

* * *

::::

* * *

**°00°°OO°**

-Tu l'as _tué_ ?

Le climat de la salle commune des Verts et Argents était morne en ce samedi matin. Les Serpentards avaient perdu le match contre les Gryffondors la veille au soir et l'humeur était morose, sinon massacrante.

-Evidemment, répondit Bellatrix en prenant soin de ne pas faire déborder l'encre sur son parchemin. Je lui avais dit que si ça continuait je le tuerai. Il a refusé de m'écouter alors je me suis occupée du problème.

Narcissa ouvrit la bouche de stupeur puis éclata de rire, une main couvrant ses lèvres dans une tentative de contenir les décibels de son hilarité. Bellatrix avait toujours été un brin extrême, toujours prête à prouver sa valeur par tous les moyens mais là c'était vraiment ridicule.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais juste pu t'en débarrasser, s'il te gênait tant que ça ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Non, je l'avais prévenu. Il n'avait qu'à pas me sous-estimer. Et puis qui possède un crapaud comme animal de compagnie ? Il n'y a que Wilkes pour faire ça. C'est immonde et dégoûtant.

Ledit crapaud avait exécuté le saut de trop. Envahir le lit, précautionneusement plié au carré, de Bellatrix Black ? Erreur. L'aîné des trois soeurs l'avait achevé d'un seul rayon vert sorti de sa baguette et délicatement posé sur l'oreiller de son propriétaire. Lorsque Wheatus Wilkes reviendrait dans son dortoir, il aurait sûrement beaucoup de choses à dire à la jeune meurtrière.

-Ma foi, ça lui apprendra à avoir laissé filer le vif d'or. Tu crois que ces incapables de joueurs nous ferons gagner un jour ? Questionna Narcissa, contemplant les longs cheveux dorés qui dissimulaient son visage.

-Peu importe, le quidditch m'ennuie, répondit Bellatrix en observant son cousin assis dans les escaliers, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Régulus discutait avec une rousse dont les origines étaient floues. On ne savait pas vraiment à combien de générations remontait son sang-pur et pour la famille Black c'était un problème de taille. Du moins pour Bellatrix c'en était un. Depuis que Sirius avait quitté le foyer elle refusait qu'un autre membre de sa généalogie ne couvre d'opprobre son nom.

Elle détourna le regard, Régulus ne ferait jamais une telle chose, il ne franchirait pas la limite. Non, celle qu'il fallait surveiller c'était Andromeda. Et comme toujours elle était introuvable.

-Tss, qu'est-ce qui ne t'ennuie pas de toute façon ? Rétorqua la blonde dans un sourire affectueux.

Narcissa avait toujours trouvé sa soeur étrange. Comme si Bellatrix n'évoluait dans ce monde qu'en attendant quelque chose de plus grand. Comme si elle était en veille, attendant d'être mise en marche quand l'heure sonnerait. Rien ne l'intéressait, rien ne la motivait, rien n'attirait son attention. La seule chose pour laquelle elle se démenait c'était la pureté de son nom. Narcissa se pensait la plus saine d'esprit des trois. Bellatrix vivait dans son monde, Andromeda avait depuis longtemps déserté le leur. Et Narcissa... Narcissa vivait sa vie d'adolescente, se laissant porter par le courant.

Les trois soeurs Black étaient connues comme le loup blanc dans l'école. Le fait qu'elles soient trois semblait créer une sorte de magnétisme sur les autres élèves. Les opinions radicales de leur famille et, bien sûr, le récent départ du populaire Sirius de la maison mère, entretenaient le brasier des rumeurs sur leur compte.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux légendes qui couraient sur l'une de leurs camarades. Cette dernière était lovée dans un fauteuil, ses pieds nus frottant le tissu, un bracelet à chaque cheville.

Salomé la Scandaleuse.

En cinquième année elle fréquentait les septièmes. Elle était l'une des plus adulées de sa maison. De loin. En fait elle était tellement extrême que peu osaient venir lui parler.

A seize ans, elle avait à son actif plus de méfaits que ce que les préfets ne pouvaient en supporter. Injures, balades nocturnes, ivresse publique, insultes, insubordination, grossièretés, bagarres et duels, langage inapproprié devant un membre de la direction, comportement immoral. Salomé était une élève dissipée. Elle préférait le qualificatif « rebelle ».

« Dépravée »

« Dévergondée »

« Dissolue »

« Débauchée »

Elle avait tout entendu la concernant. Et les professeurs qui tentaient de la surveiller, ben voyons ! Qu'ils essaient, tiens, elle n'en était pas à sa première incartade ! Pourquoi devrait elle ressembler à ce troupeau obéissant d'élèves quand elle pouvait vivre comme elle l'entendait ? Qu'importe l'avis de sa famille, de ses milliers d'oncles et tantes, elle n'en était pas à son dernier scandale !

Salomé l'hypnotiseuse, Salomé la scandaleuse, Salomé la beauté empoisonnée. La où la plupart des adolescentes se formaient à peine, son corps de femme la plaçait immanquablement dans la lumière. Une peau de sucre brun et un corps pulpeux modelé pour les plaisirs charnels les plus fantasmagoriques. Un fantasme exotique vivant. Un stéréotype ambulant.

Salomé avait eu autant de garçons au compteur que Sirius Black avait d'adoratrices, disait-on. Vrai ou faux, la rumeur allait bon train. Elle semblait inaccessible par sa beauté, sa façon de parler et pourtant tous les garçons disaient l'avoir déjà eue. Elle ne démentait ni ne confirmait et son silence fascinait.

De là où il était, Régulus ne pouvait voir le visage de Salomé. Elle était assoupie. Comme souvent, elle penchait la tête de façon à ce que sa chevelure épaisse et frisée couvre son visage de l'agitation alentour. Elle dormait autant qu'un chat, dès que l'occasion se présentait, lovée dans un canapé ou un fauteuil, indolente.

Et dans cette maison où les enfants de cracmols et de moldus étaient méprisés voire persécutés, la plupart se foutait bien de savoir si Salomé était une sang-pur.

Régulus, lui s'en souciait. Le problème était qu'il savait déjà que même s'il découvrait que Salomé était une sang-mêlé, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de l'observer le jour, de l'imaginer la nuit et de la caresser en rêve.

Les cuisses pleines et satinées de Salomé. Les hanches larges et rondes de Salomé. La poitrine lourde et oppressée dans le chemisier d'uniforme de Salomé. Oui Salomé venait d'ailleurs. D'un endroit où les filles étaient des femmes avant l'heure, d'un lieu où les formes s'épanouissaient sans pudeur. Il savait que beaucoup de garçons – qui ressemblaient plus à des hommes – se targuaient d'être sortis avec elle mais il se fichait des rumeurs. Il la voulait, il la la lui fallait. Mais personne n'avait Salomé pour lui seul, personne ne l'avait tout court. On pouvait la croiser, la divertir, la retenir un instant. Mais juste un instant...

Ca c'était ce qu'ils pensaient tous, ils ne savaient pas. Et elle se donnait du mal pour que ça continue ainsi.

Trop occupée à observer la métisse, le plus jeune des Black ne remarquait même pas l'attention un peu plus qu'amicale que lui portait une rouquine assise à ses côtés.

-Régulus, tu t'es encore battu ?

Il détacha enfin son regard de l'objet de ses pensées pour se tourner vers Enid.

-Un Serdaigle au ton un peu trop suffisant qui méritait une correction répondit-il.

Depuis quand les Serdaigles se permettaient-ils de s'adresser à lui sans l'humilité qui convenait ?

-Je connais une formule pour arranger ça si tu veux, proposa Enid, ses grands yeux expressifs faisant l'aller retour entre le visage de Régulus et le sol.

Il passa une main distraite sur sa joue, que barrait une cicatrice.

-Non merci, ça ira.

Des entailles plus sévères il en avait tellement d'autres, à force de se battre. C'était la preuve de sa valeur, il ne voulait pas les effacer. Celle là s'estomperait bien assez tôt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Enid ? S'enquit-il alors d'un ton involontairement dur.

Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps en discussions inutiles. Et pourquoi cette fille était-elle toujours en train de le coller ? Elle et son chemisier boutonné jusqu'au cou, sa jupe rallongée en dessous du genou. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

-Heu... je...

-Je sais que tes parents sont de fervents Merlinistes pratiquants, prêchant au Temple de Merlin. Tu ne sors pas avec des garçons. Si tu n'es pas là pour me courir après, que peux-tu bien vouloir ?

La sorcière rougit violemment, peu habituée à être ainsi confrontée. Pourtant c'était une habitude chez Régulus de mettre les autres mal à l'aise en exprimant le fond de sa pensée. A vrai dire, Enid ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Passer du temps avec Régulus Black lui plaisait et elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler. Elle qui n'y connaissait rien au sexe opposé.

-Je te laisse tranquille, murmura-t-elle alors en lissant sa jupe pour se lever.

Il l'observa s'en aller, perplexe, avant de retourner à la contemplation de Salomé.

Andromeda venait de surprendre le regard enivré de Régulus, une fois de plus, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune. Régulus le petit frère.

Il était aussi grand que Sirius – pour le moment -, aussi téméraire mais plus sombre. L'humour de Sirius se transformait en cynisme chez Régulus. La popularité du grand frère n'avait d'égal que l'estime que portaient les autres à son cadet. Régulus était une énigme. Son nom était prononcé avec déférence mais son caractère... Personne ne cernait. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait de Sirius, ce qu'il pensait de ses cousines, ni comment il avait vécu les récents événements dans sa famille.

Régulus était un peu marginal, mais pas trop. Toujours dans le rang mais en retrait. Comme s'il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui disait afin qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse conserver sa tranquillité. Oui Régulus aimait son calme et personne n'aurait osé le perturber. On l'avait déjà vu dégainer sa baguette plus rapidement que Mercury Mulciber. Et Mulciber était numéro un du club de duel.

Bellatrix ressemblait à Sirius, Sirius ressemblait à Régulus. Et tous trois avaient la même beauté bluffante. Sauf que chez Régulus, ce n'était pas vraiment symétrique, pas vraiment parfait. Il y avait un ou deux défauts : un sourire un peu de travers, les cheveux courts ni vraiment raides ni vraiment ondulés, les yeux rougis un peu cernés. La parfaite imperfection.

Il n'avait pas la prestance de Bellatrix, pas l'élégance naturelle et désinvolte de Sirius.

Non, il était le charme discret mais indéniable. Le genre de personne qu'on ne voyait pas immédiatement dans une foule, celui accolé au mur un peu plus loin et une fois que votre regard tombait dessus, vous aviez du mal à vous en détacher. Il vous hantait. Qui pouvait le voir sans le regarder ? Qui pouvait lui parler sans lui accorder son entière attention ? Il était captivant, impertinent. Mais il était avare de paroles. Sûrement parce que Sirius avait toujours pris trop de place au sein de sa famille. Sirius et ses éternelles revendications.

Andromeda admirait Sirius, mais elle était triste pour Régulus.

-Tu voudrais peut-être ne pas stationner devant l'entrée de la salle commune, Andromeda.

La jeune fille sursauta. Une voix impérieuse venait de s'adresser à elle. Elle se décala rapidement et dut lever ses yeux gris – les mêmes que Sirius – pour rencontrer le regard de Lucius Malfoy.

Il lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Les Malfoy et les Black étaient des familles de sang-pur et des familles riches. Elles se côtoyaient depuis des générations et leurs progénitures se fréquentaient depuis la plus tendre enfance. Si Andromeda n'avait pas été une Black, Lucius lui aurait sûrement réservé un ton condescendant.

Personne n'était assez bien aux yeux de Lucius, il méprisait les élèves de sa propre maison et se croyait supérieur en tout, entouré d'un petit groupe d'élites dont faisait partie Bellatrix. Les gens lui étaient insignifiants. On ne le voyait pas disparaître au détour d'un couloir avec une fille différente chaque semaine comme le faisaient les Lestrange ou Parkinson.

Sept ans qu'il agissait ainsi, se démarquant des autres par l'ultra sélectivité de ses fréquentations. Maintenant qu'il était dans sa dernière année, ses exigences atteignaient des sommets infranchissables. Il avait bien eu quelques passades qui avaient commencé comme elles s'étaient terminées : dans la discrétion la plus complète.

Certains murmuraient que lui et Bellatrix se voyaient en secret. Andromeda savait que c'était faux. Bellatrix tenait trop à la pureté de son image pour s'abaisser à fricoter avec un garçon alors qu'elle était promise à Rodolphus Lestrange. Et elle tenait à ce que la famille de son futur époux la trouve irréprochable maintenant que l'arrangement était officiel. Même si, de son côté, Rodolphus ne s'embarrassait pas de tels scrupules et ne se refusait rien.

Malfoy et sa clique – les Lestrange, Wheaton Wilkes, Parkinson et la Greengrass - se dirigèrent vers les fauteuils proches de la cheminée et des fenêtres. Les meilleurs. Tous en septième année et respectés, ils avaient tacitement la priorité. Bellatrix les rejoignit.

-Elle est encore là celle là ? Cracha la Greengrass en voyant Salomé, endormie sur l'un des fauteuils qu'ils convoitaient.

Même si Serpentard était une maison généralement soudée – entre sang-pur tout du moins – contre les autres maisons. Les conflits intérieurs étaient légion et la jalousie n'était jamais loin.

-Déloge là, ordonna la Greengrass au costaud Parkinson.

Il hésita. Aucun garçon n'aurait eu l'idée d'aller déranger Salomé. Elle était un peu comme un totem. On évitait de lui faire du mal, de l'importuner inutilement si on voulait espérer qu'elle daigne jeter un regard bienveillant sur vous. Lucius lança une oeillade moqueuse et complaisante à Parkinson avant de s'avancer vers la métisse. Il appuya deux doigts sur son épaule et la secoua légèrement.

Elle s'éveilla immédiatement comme si, même dans son profond sommeil, elle était en alerte. Elle releva la tête et ses boucles glissèrent de sa poitrine à ses épaules. Son visage fut enfin visible. Coulant ses yeux vers Lucius, elle ne lui adressa pas même un de ses fameux sourires enjôleurs.

Lui ne cilla pas, il était bien l'un des rares à ne pas changer de comportement à sa vue. Une fille de plus qui paraissait ne pas remplir ses critères haut placés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lucius ? S'enquit-elle de la voix rauque et cassée de celle qui vient de se réveiller.

-Que tu laisses la place à tes ainés, interrompit Greengrass d'un ton abrupt.

-Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Esther, cracha alors Salomé.

Avec Salomé on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un scandale superflu.

-Laisse tomber, intervint Nott qui venait d'arriver. On a assez de place, pas besoin de s'emmerder. Elle va encore nous prendre la tête pendant cent cinquante avant de lever son gros cul.

Malfoy tiqua. Bellatrix savait qu'il détestait la vulgarité. Il était de la vieille école. Le blond fit fi de la remarque de son camarade et tendit sa main à Salomé :

-On a besoin de discuter en privé, j'apprécierais que tu nous laisses entre nous. J'enverrai quelqu'un te prévenir dès qu'on aura fini, si tu veux bien.

Il n'était un secret pour personne que Lucius Malfoy était un gentleman. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours diraient les plus sceptiques. La scandaleuse saisit les doigts tendus et se leva paresseusement. Elle se tourna vers Nott :

-Tu vois Artus, c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux femmes. Retiens bien si tu veux un jour pouvoir en approcher une.

Et elle s'éclipsa d'une démarche exagérément chaloupée, bien consciente que son derrière rebondi était le point de mire de tous les yeux.

Personne ne savait. Oui elle avait été avec Lucius. Oui elle l'avait aimé. Oui ça avait commencé lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'en quatrième année et lui en sixième. Elle n'avait que quinze ans et lui dix-sept à l'époque. Mais avec ses formes de femme, elle faisait tellement plus que son âge. Elle l'avait repéré dans une soirée de gosses de riches, de sang-pur. Elle était une « plus one », une invitée ramenée par d'autres, assise sur une table, attendant que la musique devienne à son goût. Lui discutait avec d'autres :droit comme la justice, éternellement sobre. Pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas un verre d'alcool.

Ses cheveux plus courts sur les côtés, son nez un peu tordu, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, sa mâchoire carrée et son air. Son air de se trouver là mais de flotter au dessus de tous. Elle entendait leurs conversation.

Celui-là était dangereux. Oh toutes ses amies étaient fascinées par les mauvais garçons, les petits délinquants sans avenir et sans saveur.

Non Salomé, elle, aimait le danger, le vrai. Celui qui faisait frissonner et battre le coeur trop fort. Et avec Malfoy elle avait tiré le gros lot. Ses idées radicales, son sens de l'honneur, il n'était pas du genre à courir et à fuir. Non, lui il distribuait les maléfices et fonçait dans la bataille.

Elle décida qu'il le lui fallait et qu'elle l'aurait. Elle les avait tous, elle avait qui elle voulait. Le plus dur vint plus tard. Lorsqu'elle s'attacha. Elle allait devoir le garder et elle ne les gardait jamais.

**oOOOo**

La première fois que Lucius Malfoy avait vu Salomé, ce fut du coin de l'oeil : elle détonnait dans le paysage. En 1977, ce genre de présence n'était pas répandue. Parmi tous ces fards immaculés, ces peaux laiteuses et d'ivoire, elle avait la teinte du sirop de canne. Parmi ces coiffures surélevées, ces chevelures lissées et plaquées elle arborait de lourdes boucles indisciplinées et volumineuses.

Une païenne entre les fidèles.

Lucius n'était pas naturellement attiré par le désordre, ni par tout ce qui se détachait et contrastait. Pour lui, elle jurait avec le reste. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus.

A vrai dire il l'avait même oubliée lorsqu'elle réapparut pile devant ses yeux cette fois, deux semaines plus tard, au détour d'un dîner mondain. Encore ramenée par un des invités. Si elle était noble, sa famille n'avait jamais côtoyé la sienne. Et pourtant elle était de nouveau présente. Elle lui décocha un regard gourmand et passa à côté de lui, le frôlant délibérément.

Qui était cette fille qui se permettait de telles familiarités ? Aucune jeune fille de bonne famille n'enverrait une telle oeillade à un garçon en plein milieu d'une foule. Aucune ne laisserait sa main caresser le torse de qui que ce soit. Elle l'avait fixé ainsi toute la soirée. Le provoquant de ses frôlements par trois fois. Puis il l'avait revue à Poudlard, elle l'avait royalement ignoré et c'en fut fini de lui.

Les yeux de Lucius, habitués aux oeillades, partaient désormais à la recherche de ceux de Salomé sans jamais les trouver. Il passait à côté d'elle et la sorcière se reculait habilement, sans l'effleurer.

Et puis une nuit.. _La _nuit. Il révisait seul à la bibliothèque. Elle était arrivée, sa chevelure décoiffée encadrant son visage, sans un mot. Elle l'avait attrapé par la main, mené dans une salle vide et avait laissé tomber ses vêtements avec un tel aplomb. Aucune fille ne s'était jamais déshabillée avec une telle audace devant lui, sûre de son effet. Et avec le même culot elle avait commencé à le déshabiller lui.

Il avait bien remarqué ses courbes voluptueuses auparavant. Comment aurait-il pu le manquer, on ne voyait que ça. Néanmoins, ça ne l'avait jamais émoustillé outre mesure. Lui aimait les filles à l'apparence fragile, douce, conciliante, qu'il pouvait façonner à sa manière. Mais lorsqu'il put la contempler librement, sans aucune barrière entre eux...

Elle avait l'air mutin. Et avide. Il la laissa s'emparer de ses mains et les guider sur les parties les plus charnues de son anatomie. Ce fut comme une révélation, un baptême.

Elle ne se contentait pas de faire ce que les autres faisaient, pensant que ça lui plairait. Elle faisait ce qui lui plaisait à elle sans peur de le choquer.

Il découvrit le plaisir de s'agripper à des hanches pleines, l'ivresse de se perdre dans des seins généreux et le délice de plonger dans les abîmes des vallons et vallées qui prolongeaient sa chute de reins. Il était comme converti.

La félicité, l'enivrement. Les semaines passèrent. Et cela dura un moment.

Elle se laissait aller à lui parler et au fil du temps il finit par lui répondre de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne disait pas que des banalités, semblait-il. Il pouvait bien argumenter cette fois, ça ne coutait rien. Bientôt cela devint une conversion puis des discussions. Elle était un esprit libre. Ni pour ni contre, il ne se sentait ni jugé ni pressé. C'était différent, sans faux-semblant.

Et puis Lucius apprit le futur mariage arrangé de Lestrange et Black. Les choses devenaient sérieuses. Lui aussi devait être pris au sérieux. Il ne pouvait plus fréquenter cette fille, trop jeune, trop différente, trop entière, trop authentique. Elle ne faisait pas partie de son monde et il devait rester parmi les siens. Il lui apprit la sentence en une phrase. Poli, respectueux et concis. Il cessa de croiser son regard, de laisser dériver ses yeux sur son corps et commença à entendre les rumeurs qui fusaient sur elle. Narcissa entra bientôt dans son champ de vision.

Salomé c'était la passion. Et la passion menait aux troubles, aux erreurs et à l'oubli des priorités. Narcissa c'était le calme, elle l'apaisait, lui permettait de se concentrer. Peut-être pourrait-il l'aimer un jour, elle était le genre de filles qu'il pourrait aimer et Merlin savait qu'il était difficile à séduire. Et puis Bella serait contente, elle qui ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour la pureté de son nom et les agissements de ses soeurs.

Salomé n'avait rien vu venir. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de concision. Pas de sentiments, juste une information délivrée avec une netteté sans appel. Lucius retournait d'où il venait et elle devait continuer son chemin. Durant le reste de sa quatrième année, puis les vacances d'été, elle comprit. Elle comprit qu'elle fascinait les garçons, qu'ils penseraient à elle le soir et parfois même lorsqu'ils seraient dans les bras de leurs petites amies. Pourtant elle-même ne serait jamais une petite amie pour la vie.

Elle dépassait du cadre. Elle ne rentrait pas dans les cases. Lucius Malfoy, il lui fallait une fille de sa caste, une fille qu'il puisse aimer et exposer à la fois. On ne présentait pas Salomé à ses parents. Salomé c'était vulgaire. La sensualité affirmée c'était vulgaire. Salomé, c'était outrancier.

Non, Lucius il lui fallait une fille qui présentait bien. Une fille comme lui. Qui lui donnerait une descendance légitime. Un fils de préférence, dont lui et ses ancêtres seraient fiers. Et Narcissa était parfaite pour le rôle. Celle qui plus tard serait une beauté, froide, glaçante, était pour le moment dans l'âge ingrat. Mais l'âge ingrat chez la famille Black n'était pas vraiment visible. Son doux visage n'avait pas encore pris cette expression dure et pincée, son regard n'en avait pas assez vu et surtout elle évoluait dans le monde sans autre inquiétude que ses BUSEs à la fin de l'année, ses amies et la gent masculine. Et un en particulier.

**oOOOo**

Evan Rosier débarqua, accompagné de sa bande : Alfred Avery, Mercury Mulciber et Severus Snape.

Evan se dirigea instantanément vers Régulus. Ils avaient cette sorte d'amitié fraternelle qui ne souffrait ni tact ni prise de gants.

-Hey Black je viens de croiser Zabini dans le couloir, annonça-t-il goguenard. Je crois que ton frère est en train de passer à l'action avec elle... Ne me dis pas que tu vas le laisser prendre ta place !

Régulus ne répliqua pas. Il savait que c'était faux. Sirius ne fréquentait pas les Vert et Argent. Jamais. Mais si ce n'était pas lui, ce serait un autre...

Il fallait qu'il agisse.

Le nom de son obsession résonnait dans son esprit : Salomé Zabini...

Salomé Zabini. Celle qui serait plus connue sous le nom de Mrs Zabini ou la Veuve Noire. Celle qui exécuterait la danse des sept voiles.

Sept voiles blancs pour sept époux différents. Epoux et sacrifiés. Sacrifiés sur l'autel de sa beauté.

Mais pour l'instant elle n'était encore que la jeune Salomé et déjà elle faisait parler d'elle. Régulus en rêvait encore...

Salomé, oh les courbes de Salomé ! Salomé la Scandaleuse...

* * *

:::::

* * *

Note : Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Lucius ou sur Régulus, ni même jamais rien lu sur eux donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. En faire des persos principaux ne m'a jamais attiré plus que ça à vrai dire et en commençant je n'avais aucune idée du caractère que j'allais leur donner.(ce qui n'est pas très malin) mais plus j'écrivais plus leurs traits se dessinaient d'eux-mêmes. Alors même si il y a d'autre persos principaux, je serais ravie d'avoir vos avis à propos de ces deux là (et des autres aussi si l'envie vous prend!). Et surtout si vous avez lu plein de fics les mettant en scène.

En fait, tout ça au départ n'était qu'un prétexte pour écrire sur la jeune Mrs Zabini. Finalement j'ai adoré faire évoluer les autres persos et je dois dire que ça y est, je vais chercher des fics sur le jeune Lucius Malfoy ! Si vous en connaissez, n'hésitez pas !

Par contre j'ai toujours du mal avec Regulus... Sirius restera toujours mon préféré !

Ah et juste parce qu'il fallait que je le dise, dans ma tête Lucius ressemble à l'acteur Tom Wlaschiha (avec les cheveux courts). Je sais il n'est pas jeune mais c'est ce qui arrive quand on regarde Game of Thrones avec un peu trop d'intérêt.


	2. Enid

/ Enid

**Sin City**

* * *

-Tu es monomaniaque et psychorigide, ma parole.

Enid avait l'habitude de faire les choses longtemps à l'avance et elle avait l'habitude qu'on le lui reproche. Elle aimait parer à toute éventualité. C'est pourquoi le onze décembre au soir, Enid avait sorti sa valise de sous son lit. Les vacances ne débuteraient que dix jours plus tard mais au moins, si elle avait oublié d'emporter quelque chose elle pourrait toujours le rajouter.

Sa voisine de lit la regardait faire d'un air las. Il était 5h45 du matin et cette fichue Enid l'avait encore réveillée par une de ses prières intempestives. Et voilà qu'elle entreprenait de faire sa valise en plus !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être organisée, se défendit Enid en faisant glisser la fermeture de son bagage.

-Il y a que tu pourrais penser aux autres qui dorment ! S'offusqua Ismène.

-Si tu ne passais pas tes soirées dans la débauche, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de sommeil, répliqua l'autre en attachant ses cheveux avec attention.

Enid était une Merliniste fervente et pratiquante. Comme ses parents. Elle n'avait jamais dérogé à aucune des règles qu'ils lui avaient inculquées. Elle vivait selon des principes moraux concrets et rigides. Parfois, ça lui échappait et elle rabrouait ses camarades en perdition mais d'ordinaire elle évitait. Cela déclenchait trop de moqueries et d'incompréhension. Elle gardait ses idéaux et ses croyances pour elle.

Mais aujourd'hui ça lui avait échappé une fois de plus. Ismène n'était pas plus fêtarde qu'une autre et toutes deux avaient appris à se tolérer au bout de cinq années. Mais voilà, deux jours plus tôt Ismène s'était rendue à cette petite sauterie dans la tour d'Astronomie. Et depuis elle n'arrêtait pas de se vanter que Régulus Black lui avait fait boire dans son verre et lui avait parlé pendant au moins bien dix bonnes minutes.

C'était un record. Régulus était avare de paroles, il ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire et lorsqu'il le faisait la plupart l'écoutait. Enid savait donc qu'Ismène mentait – sa voisine de dortoir avait toujours eu une nette tendance à s'inventer une vie – mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacée.

Et si c'était vrai ? Si, pour une fois, sa camarade n'avait pas déformé la réalité ?

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en soucier. Elle préférait se concentrer sur ses notes, sa famille, son avenir que sur les garçons. Oui mais voilà... L'image de Régulus Black apparaissait dans son esprit sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce fut.

Ces vacances lui feraient du bien, loin de toute cette agitation. Ce serait Noël. Elle reverrait ses parents, ses cousins proches et éloignés (surtout Denis. Denis était surement le moins fervent de la famille Higgs mais il était si drôle elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir longtemps), ses frères et soeurs et retrouverait sa paroisse. Elle avait déjà acheté les trois quarts des cadeaux à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait commencé à y penser en aout et à les acheter en octobre. Avec une famille aussi nombreuse que la sienne, elle y était obligée. Au moins n'avait-elle pas à se préoccuper d'en acheter pour ses amis, elle n'en avait pas. Elle avait bien des fréquentations, des connaissances, des copines. Mais des vrais amis ? Personne ne comprenait sa pratique de la foi.

Elle boutonna le dernier bouton de son chemisier et enfila un pull par dessus, lissa les pans de sa jupe et vérifia que ses chaussettes blanches arrivaient bien toutes deux sous ses genoux. Plaquant une barrette sur la mèche asymétrique qui lui tombait sur le côté du front, Enid tenta une fois de plus d'effacer le visage de l'énigmatique brun de son esprit.

Elle sut que c'était peine perdue en arrivant au bas des marches de son dortoir. Il était là. Assis dans l'escalier de celui des garçons. Aucune des soeurs Black ne se serait assise à même le sol, lui semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Comme si les impuretés ne pouvaient souiller son aura de noble sorcier, quoi qu'il fasse.

Que faisait-il déjà debout et habillé à cette heure matinale, un dimanche ? Enid, elle, s'était portée volontaire pour aider le professeur d'astronomie. Chaque dimanche elle s'occupait de replacer les lunoscopes et autres instruments selon le bon angle pour le sujet du prochain cours. Elle espérait pouvoir ajouter ce bénévolat à ses aptitudes lorsqu'elles postulerait pour obtenir ce stage au Ministère, dans le pôle le plus réputé d'Astrophysico-magie, cet été.

Il lui jeta un regard absent et elle dut se retenir à la rambarde par précaution. Au cas où ses genoux la trahiraient. Ces yeux ! Elle n'arrivait jamais à les regarder longtemps sans rougir. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille à tomber dans des pièges si faciles. Pourquoi craquait-elle pour ce bellâtre ? Il faisait partie d'une famille dont les principes n'avaient rien à voir avec ses propres valeurs. Régulus Black n'était pas une bonne personne. Sa famille était condescendante, méprisante, pas tolérante du tout.

Quel filtre d'amour lui avait-on fait boire ? Elle riva son regard au sol et entreprit de continuer son chemin, sans s'attarder.

-Hey !

Une fois de plus elle se figea. Il venait de l'interpeller. Les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec lui n'avaient vraiment pas été probantes. Elle espéra secrètement un revirement de situation. Elle fit volte face.

-Eunice c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en calant ses coudes sur la marche dans son dos.

-Enid, corrigea la jeune fille en passant une main nerveuse sur sa barrette.

Il pointa son index vers elle, articulant le mot « coincée ». Elle ne comprit pas et il lui indiqua son dos. A son petit sourire moqueur, elle devina de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh non » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle. D'un coup de baguette elle effaça les lettres lumineuses qui flottaient, incrustées dans la laine de son gilet. Encore une blague de Potter, Sirius et leurs amis.

Ils adoraient s'en prendre à elle et faire apparaître des messages d'insultes dans son dos, que tout le monde pouvait lire à son insu. Hier c'était « Bigotte » Avant hier : « Cul-béni ». Aujourd'hui elle avait failli se balader avec « Coincée » en lettres capitales. Elle pensait s'être débarrassée de ce maléfice qui activait un mot différent pour chaque jour de la semaine dès qu'elle mettait un pied hors de son dortoir. Apparemment le sort était plus coriace que ce qu'elle avait estimé.

Elle marmonna un remerciement à peine audible et s'échappa de la salle commune, affreusement honteuse. Il avait ri. Il lui avait empêchée d'afficher l'insulte devant les autres mais ça l'avait fait sourire. Lui aussi devait penser qu'elle avait un manche à balai dans le derrière. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils la traitaient tous avec ce même mépris. Elle n'était pas née du dernier sortilège, elle n'imposait à personne ses valeurs et elle vivait avec son temps ! Simplement parce qu'elle ne buvait pas, respectait le couvre-feu et n'avait jamais embrassé un individu du sexe opposé ? C'était ridicule. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ça les rendaient supérieurs à elle.

Sa matinée dans la classe d'astronomie passa à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle en oublia tout le reste et bientôt ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. Elle écouta ses camarades parler de tout et de rien : ceux et celles qui racontaient leurs aventures sentimentales, ceux qui planifiaient leurs vacances et les autres qui se plaignaient. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Gryffondors. Potter et ses amis s'esclaffaient. Ils devaient déjà avoir oublié qu'ils lui avaient fait cette mauvaise blague. Elle devrait peut-être en parler aux préfets.

Après tout, Serpentard était une maison soudée, ils argueraient sûrement que seuls les Vert et Argent avaient le droit de se moquer d'Enid et vengeraient son honneur, surtout si c'était pour rabattre le caquet aux Gryffons. Mais ça déclencherait une autre vengeance et un cycle sans fin dont elle serait probablement la cible.

Elle fut bientôt interrompue dans ses pensées par Ismène.

-Et là, je vous jure il m'a fixée bien cinq secondes avec un regard appréciateur ! On était les yeux dans les yeux, j'ai senti le feeling entre nous. Et puis cet idiot de Severus nous a interrompu.

-Pas possible ! Tu as capté l'attention de Black ? Gloussa une autre, l'air de gober l'histoire, et vous avez parlé de quoi avant d'être interrompus ?

Ismène tripota ses mèches ternes et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Enid retint un hoquet dédaigneux. La preuve du mensonge !

-Ben... commença la menteuse, quand j'ai dit qu'on a parlé dix minutes, c'est surtout moi qui faisais la conversation, mais il m'écoutait avec attention ! Et puis il m'a quand même dit deux ou trois trucs, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait faire pendant les vacances de Noël. Et il m'a fait de sa voix calme et trop envoutante : « Je n'aime pas Noël ».

Les autres pouffèrent, impressionnées. Enid leva les yeux au ciel. Non seulement il n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais une simple phrase ne constituait pas une conversation. Elles étaient ridicules.

Et pourquoi Régulus n'aimait-il pas Noël ? Enid adorait Noël. Bon, sa famille à lui était stricte et d'après les rumeurs, son frère avait quitté la maison. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Qui abandonnait sa famille ? Elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Même s'il y avait des désaccords on ne rejetait pas les siens, les Blacks étaient trop soudés pour ne pas tenter d'arranger les choses entre eux. Et puis Sirius n'était pas si différent de ses cousines à ce qu'elle pouvait voir. La même condescendance, la même mesquinerie gratuite presqu'inconsciente. Encore un enfant trop gâté qui jouait les rebelles et rentrerait dans le rang dès qu'il aurait fait sa crise.

Non, décidément, Enid était persuadée que Régulus était plus mature que son ainé. Il était bourré de défauts, mais il avait les valeurs de la famille et il était discret et solitaire.

-Arrête de te faire mousser, Régulus déteste les filles sans distinction dans ton genre et tu ne l'intéresses pas outre mesure.

Toutes sursautèrent. C'était Narcissa qui venait de leur adresser la parole, en allant s'asseoir. Elle aussi était en cinquième année et apparemment elle n'appréciait pas que son cousin soit le sujet de conversations futiles. Aucune n'osa répliquer et elle passa son chemin, l'air satisfait.

Ismène avait l'air peiné désormais et Enid eut pitié d'elle. Narcissa était une vraie vipère, digne de sa maison. Sa langue claquait dans l'air comme un fouet. Une phrase pouvait vous clouer ou vous glacer sur place. Elle avait pourtant l'air si mignonne, si avenante, on lui donnerait Merlin sans confession.

Narcissa minaudait puis vous remettait à votre place en un rien de temps. Personne ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec elle. S'attaquer à sa famille était la chose à ne pas faire, alors faire passer Régulus pour un garçon lambda devait l'offusquer. Enfin, ce n'était rien comparé à Bellatrix. Elle, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher.

Enid en frissonna d'horreur.

Les dix jours qui suivirent furent éreintants. Enid faisait son possible pour éviter les Gryffondors populaires susceptibles de lui mener la vie dure, elle tâchait de ne pas être débordée par la montagne de devoirs que les professeurs leur assenaient avant les vacances. Elle tenait à en faire le plus gros afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de ses jours de congés avec sa famille. Et surtout elle se démenait pour ne pas être déconcentrée par Régulus. Plus le 24 décembre approchait plus il se rembrunissait.

Plus elle se forçait, plus il hantait ses pensées. Lorsque dans un rêve, elle se surprit à s'avancer vers ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, elle se réveilla brusquement, horrifiée. Ne trouverait-elle donc plus jamais la paix de l'esprit ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit sa voix, au loin. Elle était en train de devenir folle ! L'adolescente se ressaisit et tenta de rester logique. Sautant à bas de son lit, pied nus, elle s'avança vers la porte et glissa un regard vers la salle commune, pratiquement déserte et mal éclairée.

Elle dut se rapprocher encore un peu. Il était là. Et il parlait ! Surement avec Snape, Rosier, Avery et le reste de la troupe. Encore des trucs de magie noire. En pleine nuit, en pleine semaine. Bien entendu.

Selon Enid, la magie noire n'existait pas. Il n'y avait pas de bonne ou de mauvaise magie, seulement des sorciers et ce qu'ils décidaient de faire avec leur baguette. Et ceux là jouaient dans la cour des grands. Elle avait surpris une conversation une fois et ils avaient des connaissances poussées. Ils pouvaient faire des choses... Elle espérait qu'ils ne les mettraient pas en pratique et elle priait pour ça. Car alors, si ce genre d'agissements devenaient monnaie courante, ça allait mal se terminer.

Elle entendit un rire. Ce n'était pas la clique habituelle. Non, ce rire tout le monde le connaissait. C'était celui de Salomé.

Enid pardonnait, elle était miséricordieuse de nature mais cette Salomé... Même ses prières ne pouvaient plus la sauver. Si les rumeurs étaient vraies, l'âme de Salomé était perdue.

Alors comme ça Régulus discutait avec cette fille... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à raconter de si intéressant ? Elle n'avait rien dans le crâne. Si seulement elle prenait la peine d'écouter en classe ou d'ouvrir un livre. Mais non, elle préférait vivre une vie de totale décadence. Et pourquoi cette Salomé avait-elle besoin de mettre des vêtements si moulants ? A moins que ce ne soit son corps qui les rendent tout simplement indécents.

Enid entendit un bruit suspect et mue par une curiosité mal placée et un soupçon de jalousie elle voulut passer sa tête pour jeter un oeil. Elle glissa de tout son poids et dévala l'escalier dans un boucan monstre.

Les deux autres sursautèrent et se levèrent pour venir à sa rencontre, une fois le choc passé. Enid, toujours au sol, les regardaient. Salomé avait l'air de se demander ce que la rousse faisait là.

Tiens, ça ne la changeait pas beaucoup des coups d'oeil auxquels elle avait droit quotidiennement. Régulus semblait hésiter entre éclater de rire ou la réprimander pour avoir interrompu son tête à tête. Il lui tendit une main.

Il avait deux bagues à la main gauche, une au pouce et une au majeur. Et une grosse montre en or massif. Elle s'en saisit, tremblante et il l'aida à se relever. Elle était certaine d'être rouge de honte et d'émotion.

Salomé la regardait avec une expression compatissante, comme si elle avait pu savoir dans quelle trouble elle se trouvait.

-Ca va ? S'enquit la jeune fille aux cheveux frisée.

-Ou... Oui, je... je voulais juste vérifier que je n'avais pas oublié mon sac de cours près de la cheminée, se justifia Enid.

C'est alors que Mulciber, Wilkes, Snape, Avery et Evan arrivèrent. Salomé leur jeta un regard et s'éclipsa vers le dortoir sans dire un mot. Enid ne bougeait pas, trop occupée à retrouver une contenance. Les autres la fixaient d'un air peu amène. Régulus se tourna vers elle.

-Tu devrais y aller aussi. Dit-il simplement.

Elle hocha la tête, hypnotisée par ses lèvres et ses yeux, posés sur elle. Puis elle revint à la réalité :

-Heu je crois que ma baguette a roulé sous le sapin, près d'Avery, je vais juste aller la chercher.

La jeune fille amorça un mouvement mais il la retint par le bras.

-Non, tu devrais remonter dans ton dortoir, maintenant, ça vaut mieux, lui répéta-t-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, hébétée, puis observa la bande de garçons : ils avaient l'air surexcités. Si elle s'approchait d'eux il était quasiment certain qu'ils lui chercheraient des noises, elle était une proie trop facile. Et Régulus venait de lui épargner un sale quart d'heure.

Elle se dépêcha d'obéir et son cerveau tourna à plein régime. Elle savait que Black n'était pas un monstre même si son arbre généalogique en était bourré. Ce n'était pas non plus un enfant de choeur, ça il l'avait maintes fois prouvé. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait empêché de se faire rabrouer la mit dans tous ses états. Il pouvait donc agir avec bonté, gratuitement ! Ou peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient avec elle. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils aient d'ennuis.

Et voilà... maintenant cet incident avait insinué la graine de l'espoir dans son esprit. L'espoir que Régulus puisse être gentil et bon – malgré ses fréquentations, ses constantes bagarres et ses opinions limitées - et pas un rustre acariâtre et flegmatique. Et elle voulait le remercier pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle appréciait son geste à sa juste valeur.

C'est pourquoi elle passa plusieurs heures dans la tour d'astronomie dès le lendemain soir. Et, discrètement, le jour du départ en vacances elle posa un cadeau de forme circulaire sur la valise de Régulus, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la sortie. La lumière qui s'échappait de l'objet traversait légèrement le papier cadeau.

Son grand-père avait raison : Poudlard était une route glissante menant tout droit vers le pêché.

Enid était définitivement tombée dans les affres de l'amour et malgré toutes ses connaissances et toute sa foi, elle était bien incapable de trouver la méthode ou même la volonté pour y mettre fin.


	3. Régulus

/ Régulus

**Rumor has it**

* * *

Oh, il était au courant de tout. Il savait très bien que de ridicules rumeurs et « on-dit » courraient sur son compte. Il ne savait pas que le soir même, sa soirée allait très mal tourner et que sa réputation entière allait ensuite en dépendre.

_Il ne parlait plus à son frère. Il méprisait son frère. Il craignait Bellatrix. Il faisait la fierté de ses parents. Il n'avait pas le courage de son frère. Il était torturé, tourmenté. Il méprisait tout le monde._

Tout était faux.

Personne ne pouvait parvenir à contenter ses parents. A part peut-être Bella. Et il ne la craignait pas, il préférait simplement ne pas l'approcher à moins que ça ne soit nécessaire. Depuis que Sirius était parti elle avait tendance à lui faire comprendre que le monde reposait sur ses épaules et c'était franchement usant. Il n'avait rien demandé, il préférait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Cet air taciturne que certains prenaient pour du mystère, c'est juste qu'il était fatigué. Fatigué qu'on le prenne à parti et qu'on attende de lui qu'il reprenne un flambeau qui n'existait pas. Il n'était ni torturé ni tourmenté, juste blasé. Et il ne méprisait pas tout le monde, juste quelques uns et les autres... Les autres, il réservait son jugement. Il préférait observer avant de donner son avis et les Serpentards étaient des gens plus complexes qu'il n'y paraissait. Sirius aurait bien ri à cette idée tiens.

Ah, Sirius, il ne le remerciait vraiment pas de l'avoir mis dans cette galère en faisait ses valises. Mais c'était Sirius... lui qui traitait sa famille de radicaux, c'était bien le plus radical de tous. Mais Sirius avait toujours eu un pied dehors, enfin depuis que le choixpeau l'avait assigné à Gryffondor.

Ce départ avait été une surprise pour tous. Pour certain un affront, pour Régulus cela avait juste été la suite logique. Son frère n'était pas parti sur un coup de tête avec grand fracas, claquant la porte à la volée après une dispute.

Non, il était parti un samedi après-midi, sans bruit et sans éclat. Il avait planifié, pensé et soupesé son départ. Il y songeait depuis un moment et avait même fait part à Régulus de son idée. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules, n'imaginant pas vraiment que son ainé passerait à l'acte. C'était Sirius après tout, toujours dans la démesure, toujours à en faire des tonnes. Mais le foyer était devenu invivable, il provoquait sans cesse ses parents, ses cousines, ses oncles et tantes. Lors des fêtes de famille, les cousins qui, avant, rechignaient à venir, se pressaient.

« Il y aura Sirius ? Ah il y aura de l'action, on ne va pas s'ennuyer. »

Effectivement on ne s'ennuyait jamais avec son frère. Il avait le don de captiver les gens et de les faire tourner en bourrique. Leur père l'avait mille fois menacé de le mettre à la porte, il avait même fait changer les serrures un jour de grosse colère. Mais c'était Sirius, il faisait ce qu'il voulait avec les autres, il les menait où il voulait. Et il finissait toujours par retrouver grâce aux yeux de leurs parents, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ses provocations recommençaient. Ils balayaient leurs idéaux et leurs valeurs d'une phrase, il accrochait des posters de moldus, il ramenait une sang-mêlé.

Il cherchait sûrement à provoquer une fissure dans les croyances rigides de Mr et Mrs Black. Mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, ils se durcirent. Sirius, lui, se braqua. Il estimait de pas faire partie de leur famille, il ne pouvait plus cautionner tout ça, ne pouvait plus évoluer dans ce monde qu'il haïssait et méprisait.

Et il était parti. Son départ fut la trahison ultime. Pire que son amour pour les sang-de-bourbe et le non respect des traditions ancestrales. Et certains blâmèrent Régulus. Le seul a être au courant, le seul qui aurait pu le raisonner.

Mais personne ne pouvait raisonner Sirius et l'avis de son petit frère ne comptait pas, n'avait jamais vraiment compté. Sirius ne prenait pas Régulus au sérieux. Et étrangement, c'était le seul avec qui il n'avait pas totalement coupé les ponts.

Car Régulus était le seul à comprendre son frère, le seul à ne pas lui en vouloir.

-Mr Black ! Vous pensez peut-être que votre copie va se remplir d'elle-même ?

Régulus fut extirpé de ses pensées par Slughorn. Non sa copie n'allait pas se remplir toute seule, elle n'allait pas se remplir du tout même, pensa-t-il.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et ferma longuement les paupières. Ce cours l'ennuyait, tous les cours l'ennuyaient. Il était bien trop riche pour se préoccuper de trouver un métier dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il pouvait flâner et prendre son temps. Pourquoi se presser d'avoir ses BUSEs et ses ASPICs ? Il aurait bien le temps de les rattraper par correspondance si jamais ses parents le forçaient.

Son apathie acheva d'agacer le professeur qui lui retira cinq points. Quel directeur pénalisait sa propre maison ? Non, décidément, Slug était un abruti fini.

Il bailla et Evan Rosier, assis à côté de lui, ricana. Mais son rire s'arrêta d'un coup, ce qui attira l'attention de Régulus. Il tourna la tête et la vit.

Elle était en retard, comme souvent et tirait sur un bonbon gélatineux avec ses dents. Comme souvent. Elle fit un petit sourire au directeur et il la laissa entrer. Tous les garçons la suivirent des yeux. Son déhanché, sa nonchalance, sa crinière sauvage. S'il n'assouvissait pas son désir avant la fin de l'année il allait devenir fou. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé en pleine nuit dans la salle commune c'était avant les vacances et ça n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute. Une conversation banale entre deux personnes squattant le même canapé par un pur hasard. Et en plus ils avaient été interrompus.

Salomé prit place pile devant lui, toutes celles du fond étant occupées.

-Vous demanderez à vos camarades de vous prêter leurs notes, lui intima le professeur avant de reprendre ses explications.

Salomé ne prit pas la peine de quémander quoi que ce soit sauf une feuille. Elle n'était venue qu'avec une plume.

Elle se retourna et les observa, Evan et lui. Elle parlait. Il n'entendait pas. Elle avait oublié d'attacher un bouton en plein milieu de son chemisier et il lorgnait dessus, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Et si elle n'avait rien ?

Evan non plus n'écoutait rien apparemment car elle semblait répéter. Régulus se concentra.

-Ma plume est cassée, vous en auriez une à me prêter ?

Rosier et Black tendirent instantanément leurs mains pour lui donner les leurs. Elle sourit et s'empara de celle d'Evan avant de se retourner.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Severus a découvert un nouveau sort pendant les vacances. C'est du lourd cette fois, rendez-vous devant la la salle 217 ce soir.

Parfait. Son ennui allait prendre fin. Snape avait un niveau avancé dans les sciences occultes, à croire qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que de chercher de nouveaux maléfices. Il comptait sûrement les tester sur quelques Gryffondors.

Aucun d'eux ne savait que ça allait mal tourner. Très mal tourner.

:::

Le soir même, devant la salle 217, Régulus Black était couvert de sang. Severus Snape aussi. Tout comme le Serdaigle allongé sur le sol.

-Putain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Vociféra Mercury, paniqué.

-Je... Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait rester devant ma baguette ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Se justifia Severus.

Régulus secoua ses mains deux fois. C'était la merde. Son dossier scolaire était déjà rempli à ras bord de duels et de bagarres qui avaient mal tourné. Mais là c'était une première. Ils avaient mis KO un élève. Il respirait à peine. S'ils allaient à l'infirmerie ils se feraient renvoyer, personne ne croirait à leur innocence. Et on ne pouvait pas pratiquer un sort d'oubliette sur quelqu'un d'inconscient. Ils étaient fait comme des rats.

-Pas moyen que je me fasse prendre par la direction. On l'abandonne dans un coin, proposa alors Evan en se reculant de la scène du crime comme s'il s'en lavait déjà les mains.

-Et tu crois que ça va rester impuni ? S'énerva Alfred Avery. Ils vont enquêter et on sera les premiers interrogés, un Serpentard a toujours l'air coupable à leurs yeux !

C'est alors que Bellatrix apparut. Régulus leva les yeux au ciel. Pas elle ! Il alla à sa rencontre :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Va-t-en.

-Tu plaisantes ? Siffla-t-elle. Narcissa m'a rapporté qu'elle t'avait entendu donner rendez-vous à tes amis en cours. Tu attires les problèmes Régulus alors je suis passée voir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Narcissa ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue cinq secondes. Elle allait le lui payer. Régulus hésita devant les yeux noirs de sa cousine. Du haut de sa septième année et de son caractère entier, elle imposait le respect devant ses amis. Lui ne pouvait pas la supporter. Ses longues ondulations noires encadraient un visage dur en cet instant.

Il s'écarta et elle put voir l'élève allongé, inconscient. Elle ne cria pas, ne gesticula pas. Au contraire elle fixa la victime d'un air surpris puis détaché. Puis elle étudia chacun des garçons.

-Qui a fait ça ? Questionna-t-elle.

Aucun ne répondit.

-C'est moi, avoua alors Severus, l'air agacé de la voir se mêler de leurs affaires.

-Je t'aurais cru plus prudent, Snape. Il est vivant ?

Personne ne répondit.

Elle se tourna vers son cousin :

-J'appelle Lucius, il saura quoi faire.

-Quoi ? T'es malade ! Laisse-le en dehors de cette histoire, ordonna Régulus en la retenant.

Elle posa un regard mauvais sur la main pleine de sang qui agrippait son bras et se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter d'un ton menaçant :

-Toi et Snape êtes les seuls à être couverts de sang. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer avec tes amis ? A part Rosier dont on connait tous la stupide témérité, les autres se dépêcheront de tout vous mettre sur le dos.

Il la lâcha. Elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. La rumeur voulait que le surnom de Lucius soit « Le Nettoyeur ». Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir une quelconque dette envers qui que ce fut.

-Vous ne bougez pas ! Intima Bellatrix aux autres en les pointant de son index avant de disparaître dans la pénombre.

Alfred fit mine de s'éloigner mais Mercury Mulciber le repéra :

-N'y pense même pas. Cette cinglée de Bellatrix te retrouvera, elle fouillerait le lac et la forêt interdite à elle seule et sans baguette pour te trouver et te le faire payer.

Ils rirent. Des rires nerveux. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. D'ailleurs, à voir l'expression de Malfoy à son arrivée, lui non plus n'avait pas envie de rigoler.

En même temps, il était de notoriété publique que Lucius prenait tout au sérieux. Il débarqua, 1m93 d'austérité. Régulus secoua subrepticement la tête, Malfoy aimait se donner un genre. Lui et Bella faisaient bien la paire.

Lucius repoussa Severus d'une main, ignorant le sang qui le couvrait. Au moins n'avait-il pas peur de se salir. Il s'agenouilla près de la victime et pointa sa baguette vers la tempe du garçon, murmurant une sorte d'incantation.

Un filet mi liquide mi gazeux en sortit, comme ce que contenaient les pensines. Le garçon eut un soubresaut puis retomba dans son immobilité.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Demanda alors le blond alors en se relevant.

-Sectumsempra, répondit Severus en se frottant le nez, mal à l'aise.

Lucius répéta le mot, perplexe.

-Un sort que j'ai inventé, explicita Snape. J'ai pourtant prononcé le contre-sort qui était censé le guérir mais il est resté inconscient.

-Tu as _inventé_ un maléfice ?

Lucius regardait Snape avec un tout nouvel intérêt. Bellatrix aussi.

-Vous pouvez partir, annonça Malfoy, j'ai effacé son souvenir. Je le ferai léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et tous décampèrent, Lucius suivant Severus du coin de l'oeil.

Régulus était resté.

Ce n'était pas net. Depuis quand Malfoy prenait-il la peine de risquer sa scolarité pour épargner des élèves qu'il connaissait à peine ? Il allait forcément devoir payer en retour pour cette faveur et il n'aimait pas ça.

Il interrogea sa cousine du regard. Elle ignora sa question silencieuse et voulut savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé.

-On s'entrainait à quelques nouveaux sortilèges dans la salle quand cet imbécile de sous-préfet de Serdaigle a débarqué, clamant qu'on avait dépassé le couvre feu et qu'on avait aucun droit d'être là, réusma Régulus.

-Et ? Le pressa-t-elle.

-Disons que tout ce qu'on faisait n'était pas forcément légal. Il en avait déjà trop vu alors j'ai dégainé ma baguette sans poser de questions et je l'ai mis hors d'état de nuire.

Lucius haussa un sourcil appréciateur. Régulus continua ses explications sans le remarquer.

-Il était déjà au sol mais il a voulu jouer au plus fort et appeler à l'aide en lançant le sortilège d'urgence qu'utilisent les préfets entre eux. On n'avait pas le choix, Severus a balancé son SectumSempra et... voilà.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imprudent ! Quand cessera-tu de cogner à tout va ? S'exclama Bellatrix, si jamais tu te retrouves encore dans...

-Laisse-le, la coupa soudain Lucius. (Elle lui jeta un regard étonné) Ton cousin est prompt a réagir. C'est une qualité. On a besoin de gens comme lui.

Régulus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Seule une minorité d'élèves trouvaient grâce au yeux de Malfoy. Devait-il comprendre qu'il en faisait partie ?

Qu'entendait-il par « on » ? Et pour quelle raison pouvait-on avoir besoin de lui ? Bellatrix inspira longuement et l'étudia du regard, elle semblait accepter l'idée de son ami.

-J'amène l'autre à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne nous claque entre les doigts, bien que j'en doute fortement. Affirma alors le blond. Snape n'est pas du genre à faire des erreurs et de ce que je peux voir il respire toujours.

Il prononça un « leviocorpus », s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière et sans plus d'explication.

-Félicitations Régulus, cette bêtise là te sera peut-être utile, après tout, railla la sorcière.

Son ton s'était adouci. Elle sembla prendre conscience des interrogations de son cousin et s'expliqua.

-Lucius peut se permettre de se présenter à l'infirmerie. Il est au dessus de tout soupçon. Sa famille distribue des pots de vins à tous les grands pontes du Ministère, il ne sera jamais renvoyé ni même incriminé.

-Et je lui dois quoi en échange ?

-Rien. Tu as de la chance que je côtoie des gens hauts placés, cousin.

Régulus n'en croyait pas un mot. Rien n'était jamais désintéressé avec eux.

-De quoi voulait-il parler tout à l'heure. Qui a besoin de moi, et pour quoi faire ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt...

Elle lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla. Le lendemain la donne avait changé. Peu de cinquième année fréquentaient ou même s'adressaient aux septième. Et soudainement lorsqu'il passait devant le groupe de Lucius, Nott, Wilkes et les autres, ils le saluaient tous avec une toute nouvelle affinité.

:::

Allongé sur son lit, il réfléchissait, faisant tournoyer un petit globe au dessus de son visage.

Un petit globe de verre avec à l'intérieur, une reproduction de l'étoile Régulus. L'angle était parfait, la triple étoile brillait fièrement au sein de la constellation du lion. Sur toute la surface polie étaient incrustés en lettres cursives ces mots :

_« Prince ou Régulus en latin – L'une des étoiles les plus brillantes de celles que l'on observer la nuit et la plus brillante de la constellation du Lion. - Aussi appelée Cor Leonis : Coeur de Lion. »_

Un cadeau de cette fille bizarre, qui paraissait toujours se trouver dans les parages, où qu'il aille. Elle l'avait laissé sur sa valise le jour du départ pour les vacances de Noël. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait gardé. Il avait trouvé ça... étrange. Elle avait dû y passer du temps pour reproduire la constellation. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de passer ses week-ends à retracer des données d'astronomie pour lui confectionner un objet sans intérêt.

Et c'était justement là que le cadeau prenait tout son l'intérêt.

Il repensait à sa soirée dans la salle 217;

Il était un Black, personne n'aurait osé le snober mais maintenant c'était différent. Lucius lui serrait la main en guise de bonjour. Il bénéficiait d'une toute nouvelle considération. Severus aussi. C'était clair maintenant, il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité. Quelque chose se tramait et on ne le laisserait pas en dehors.

Il soupira de lassitude. Il ne savait pas que cette toute nouvelle aura de danger, qui le nimbait désormais aux yeux des autres élèves, avait attiré l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier.

Salomé venait de réaliser que Régulus Black n'était peut-être pas aussi inoffensif que ce qu'elle avait cru.


	4. Salomé

/ Salomé

**Bad boys ain't no good, Good boys ain't no fun**

* * *

Personne ne parlait de Salomé sans parler des garçons. A tort ou a à raison.

Elle n'y pensait pas du tout à ce moment là. Son chat était introuvable depuis deux jours, elle avait écopé d'une retenue par McGonagall, et elle allait peut-être devoir rester à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Elle se posa dans son fauteuil habituel en attendant que ses camarades libèrent la salle de bain du dortoir. Elle n'aimait pas trainer là-bas. Leurs regards se posaient toujours sur elle et ils n'étaient pas bienveillants. Elle s'en souciait peu mais c'était quand même plus agréable d'être lovée dans le calme de la salle commune, sans devoir écouter leurs commérages, qui souvent, la concernaient.

Elle remarqua alors la présence d'un autre élève sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Il lisait un grimoire. C'était le frère de Sirius. Il lui ressemblait un peu, un air de famille. Ils avaient tous le même chez les Blacks. Sirius était plus beau.

Etrangement elle ne le connaissait pas bien. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la draguer, à lui parler dans le but de la séduire. Il était trop calme et trop solitaire pour qu'elle s'intéresse à lui outre mesure. Enfin calme ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne se bagarre ou provoque en duel quelqu'un. Et il gagnait toujours.

Ca n'était pas suffisant pour titiller l'intérêt de Salomé.

Non, ce qui l'intéressait c'était le livre qu'il tenait. Elle pencha la tête pour lire le titre et nota que ses yeux à lui restaient fixes et que sa main était crispée sur le papier. Il ne lisait pas.

_« Runes et langages magiques, quel pouvoir contiennent les anciennes écritures ensorcelées ? »_

-Il est naze ce livre, trop succinct, indiqua-t-elle alors.

Il releva la tête, lentement.

-Tu l'as lu ? S'étonna-t-il.

Salomé avait toujours aimé les yeux clairs, sûrement parce que les siens étaient trop sombres à son goût, que l'iris se confondait presque avec la pupille. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en répondant, pour en profiter un peu.

-Oui, j'aime bien la linguistique. J'ai un don pour les langues.

Le garçon étira un sourire vicieux. Elle le lui rendit. Elle aimait bien la provoc', les phrases à double sens. Mais il ne rebondit pas. Pas de « Alors tu pourrais me donner des cours » ou une boutade banale du même acabit.

A bien y penser elle regardait toujours les gens dans les yeux et ceux qui soutenaient son regard étaient de suite placés en haut de la liste.

Lui, il avait détourné les siens. Mauvais point. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait rapidement, de manière fuyante. Non, plutôt lentement, presque à regret, presque par obligation. Elle aimait ça, elle aimait provoquer le trouble chez la gent masculine. Elle jouait, elle se jouait d'eux. A quelques exceptions près. Avec Sirius, ils jouaient ensemble. Avec Lucius elle n'avait plus voulu jouer, elle aurait dû.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris cette option ? souffla-t-il.

Ca sonnait comme une invitation à la conversation. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de parler avec lui. Il n'était pas assez malléable pour un petit jeu rapide et pas assez intéressant pour prendre son temps. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était née fatiguée.

-J'ai raté les inscriptions, il n'y avait plus de place, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, espérant mettre fin à la conversation.

Elle ratait souvent le coche. Toute situation confondue. Elle arrivait toujours en retard, elle réalisait ou agissait trop tard.

Et puis à quoi bon se presser ? Elle s'en sortait toujours d'une oeillade, d'un ton minaudé ou d'un partage de sucreries. Elle avait beau faire les quatre cent coups, les professeurs lui pardonnaient tout. Elle n'avait jamais été renvoyée. Elle savait comment se faire pardonner lorsqu'elle avait atteint la limite. Tout le monde lui passait tout, un jour ou l'autre. Tout le monde était trop indulgent avec elle. Après la tempête, elle savait se faire si douce, si calme, si sucrée, si belle. Rien n'était de sa faute. C'était Salomé, personne ne lui tenait rigueur pour quoi que ce soit.

Sauf les filles de son âge. Ses camarades, c'était une autre paire de manches. D'ailleurs elle avait un problème de taille. McGonagall lui avait interdit de se mettre en binôme avec un garçon pour le prochain devoir. Elle devait surement penser que le mâle accepterait volontiers de faire tout le boulot à sa place. Résultat, Salomé allait être obligée de travailler.

Cette funeste conclusion lui tira un bref éclat de rire, immédiatement interrompu par un horrible bruit de chute dans les escaliers. Une fille venait de tomber dans les marches. Parfait, ce serait sa porte de sortie.

Salomé se leva prestement pour s'enquérir de l'état de la malheureuse. L'empotée n'avait rien de brisé. Ou du moins pas encore. La façon dont elle fixait Régulus – lui aussi venu voir ce qui se tramait – faisait peine à voir. Salomé pouvait déjà prédire ce qui allait arriver au coeur innocent de cette pauvre fille. Cela lui rappela le sien.

Et à ce moment précis elle se tourna vers Régulus. Il serait le meilleur moyen d'apaiser l'amertume qui la consumait.

:::

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla il dormait toujours. Il avait gardé sa main sur sa cuisse et sa gourmette éraflée, en or massif, rafraichissait sa peau brune. Salomé se dégagea. Encore une somptueuse nuit. En même temps avec celui-là on ne perdait jamais au change, il était une valeur sûre.

La sorcière se leva, se rhabillant sans se presser. Sa culotte était encore humide. Elle s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsque son partenaire de la nuit l'apostropha :

-Pas de deuxième round aujourd'hui ?

-Non, dit-elle dans un sourire contrit. D'ailleurs il n'y aura plus de round du tout j'en ai bien peur...

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Et en quel honneur ? S'offusqua-t-il, profondément étonné qu'on puisse le délaisser.

-C'est comme ça.

-Oh allez Salomé, toi et moi nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es lassé de moi, je sais que c'est faux.

Il était vraiment beau. Et agréablement sûr de lui. Tout était séduisant chez lui : de l'inflexion de ses lèvres, aux gestes de ses mains. Un aimant à filles. Un amant inconstant.

-Tu sais que personne ne peut se lasser de toi, pas même moi, le consola la métisse. Mais pour le moment ce n'est plus possible. J'en suis autant fâchée que toi, tu peux me croire.

-Pour le moment.. je peux espérer un revirement de situation, donc ?

Pour toute réponse, elle rebroussa chemin et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ca se pourrait bien, continue à pratiquer pour quand ce jour arrivera !

-Evidemment, répliqua-t-il en déboutonnant d'un cran le chemisier de la jeune fille avant de la laisser partir, le regard déjà nostalgique.

-Hey, Salomé... l'appela-t-il encore. Je voulais te dire. Ca reste entre nous mais... t'es quand même vachement téméraire, pour une Serpentard.

-Je te retourne le compliment, monsieur le déserteur de foyer familial.

-Entre rebelles on se reconnaît... badina-t-il, son regard trahissant une certaine amertume.

-C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis quelque chose de sérieux.

-C'est pour ça que ça reste entre nous. Tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor.

-Plutôt être emportée par un être marin.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur son torse, sa main glissant subrepticement vers l'entrejambe du garçon, qui réagit au quart de tour, mais la sorcière se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Hey ! Protesta-t-il.

-Désolée, ma main a glissé !

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

-Si je peux, regarde-moi faire.

Et elle ferma doucement la porte, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui fallu un moment pour digérer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait de troquer un frère pour un autre. Elle voulait Régulus, Régulus celui qui se battait en duel, celui qui était plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraissait et qui venait d'intégrer les intimes de Lucius. Et elle devait avoir les mains libres pour s'attaquer au petit frère.

Bientôt Régulus marcherait dans les pas de Malfoy. Il serait façonné de la même manière. Il goûterait à la magie noire et participerait aux mêmes réunions. Peut-être même se ferait-il le même tatouage si sombre sur l'avant-bras. C'était une aubaine pour Salomé. Une aubaine de retenter ce qu'elle avait raté. Elle s'était laisser prendre, laisser perdre avec Lucius. Lucius et son danger, Lucius et son charisme, Lucius et son indifférence.

Oui, Salomé avait été brisée et cette fois elle serait le bourreau. Elle serait plus forte que le danger, tout tatoué qu'il serait, Régulus ne pourrait qu'admettre sa défaite face à la force de manoeuvre de Zabini. Non, elle ne serait plus jamais utilisée, plus jamais laissée pour compte. Elle allait rester gravée dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose. S'il ne l'était pas déjà, il se damnerait pour elle. Elle voulait qu'après elle il y ait le néant. Elle ne voulait plus être une passade, un simple fantasme évanescent. Non elle était réelle et digne d'être la seule et l'unique et elle le prouverait. Elle avait échoué avec Lucius.

Oui c'était une aubaine. Elle allait briser Régulus Black. Elle allait le mettre à genoux et le piétiner.


End file.
